


RD Series III

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #13 RDsw

Episode 1

Backwards

**_"DON’T ASK!"_ **


	2. #14 RDsw

Episode 2

Marooned

**_"And you can take that look off your face."_ **


	3. #15 RDsw

Episode 3

Polymorph

**_"This week’s “Red Dwarf” contains scenes which are unsuitable for younger viewers and people of a nervous disposition._ **

**_You have been warned."_ **


	4. #16 RDsw

Episode 4

Bodyswap

**_"This is a hernia prevention belt."_ **


	5. #17 RDsw

Episode 5

Timeslides

**_"If you take your own chances, you’ll wind up stuck on a spaceship with ‘im, 'im and 'im. For the rest of eternity."_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #18 RDsw

Episode 6

The Last Day

**_"No Silicon Heaven? Preposterous! Where would all the calculators go?"_ **


End file.
